Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording. For example, video conferencing allows two or more individuals to communicate with each other using a combination of software applications, telecommunications devices, and a telecommunications network. Telecommunications devices may also record video streams to transmit as messages across a telecommunications network.
Currently avatars used for communication or identification purposes are often generated entirely by user selection. Avatars generated using some automation often rely on user selection of initial elements as an underlying baseline for predetermined matching operations to complete the avatar.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.